¿Que pasa en Tauro?
by lobunaluna
Summary: Algo extraño sucede en Tauro y esto comienza a inquietar a la curiosidad de los caballeros de la orden dorada.


_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **¡ES UN FIC DE HUMOR!  
**_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué pasa en Tauro?**_

Saga observaba la casa de Tauro, en una de sus manos tenía un cronometro y en la otra una libreta. Poco después de cumplido el minuto 50 la novia de Shura salió de la casa y se escabullo por uno de los caminos laterales. Abrió la libreta y tomo nota de lo que veía. En lo que iba del día, la novia de Shura era la mujer número 6 que salía de Tauro y se iba a las escondidas. Ya eran pasadas las tres de la tarde y según los registros de días previos... Aun faltaba que asistieran unas 7 mujeres más.

Había notado hace unos días el extraño movimiento de mujeres, dado que Kanon no estaba necesitaba algo con que matar el tiempo y espiar a Tauro sin duda fue su mejor elección.

 _ **Casa de Aries.**_

Ya caía el sol, cuando June bajo de Tauro. La chica saludo amablemente al guardián y siguió su camino. Sin contar a la rubia eran 7 las mujeres que bajaron de Tauro durante el día. Dos de ellas elogiando las dotes del guardián o eso logro entender dado que las dos hablaban en un apresurado alemán.

-¿Alde hizo un trió? -El hombre negó con la cabeza, hasta donde sabía el hombre amaba a su novia Europa y no era de la clase de persona que buscara su disfrute personal en otras mujeres.

 _ **Casa de Virgo.**_

-¿Que creen que este pasando en Tauro? -Aioria les miro, había escuchado a Marín hablar con otra amazona y decir algo de no saber si debía o no hacerle una visita a Aldebarán. Como también había escuchado a la otra decirle algo como "No te arrepentirás en dejar tu cuerpo en manos de él, Alde sabe cómo hacerte sentir excelente" o algo así. Y bueno los rumores de un toro bien dotado ya corrían por las doce casas.

-Por favor, no dramaticen... Se están dejando llevar por sus hilarantes imaginaciones.

-El otro día escuche a June decirle a otra amazona que Alde la hacía sentir como una reina -Shun le miro con los ojos abiertos.

-¡JUNE JAMÁS ME ENGAÑARÍA!

-Yo no dije eso... -Se apresuro a excusar Milo.- creo que me exprese mal… -trato de arreglar su pequeño comentario, mientras Ikki lo destruía con la mirada por hacer sufrir a Shun.

-¿Creen que la chica este usando su látigo para domar al toro? -Mascara observo al chico- Dudo que el cara de niña la contente como es debido... -Shun le iba a responder algo, muy impropio de él, pero Shaka prefirió no poner en riesgo su sala.

-Por favor, no sean ignorantes... Dudo mucho que Aldebarán haga algo tan desleal a un camarada. -Informo el rubio sereno- De Milo es posible si esta ebrio, pero Aldebarán de Tauro no es ese tipo de hombre.

-Tenías razón... Shaina, Alde es excelente -La voz de Kali, la novia de Shaka, hizo que el rubio mirara aterrado hacia el pasillo igual que Milo (el cual se olvido de la ofensa al ser mencionada su novia)- Y yo que creía que las manos de Shaka eran buenas para eso... -Le escucharon dejar salir una risita de niña, claramente hablaba con la otra por teléfono- Bueno, Shaka tiene unas manos increíbles, no lo niego. Es muy bueno en eso... -Hizo una pausa, mientras el rubio sentía que el universo se lo tragaba- pero no al nivel de Alde... Yo diría que el torito tiene un don para eso... Nunca me sentí tan bien en mi vida... -Escucharon sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo, hacia la cocina.

-¿Que decías de Alde? -pregunto Mascara con una sonrisa burlona.

-Voy a matar al infeliz...

-Shaka... No creo que... -Aioros vio al rubio salir con la cara roja por la furia. -¿Creen que vaya a matar a Alde?

-Y... yo diría que si... -Milo comenzó a ir tras el rubio.

-¿Lo vas a detener? -pregunto Mu.

-No, lo voy a ayudar... -¿Cómo se atreve a estar con mi novia?

-Supongo que es mal momento para decir que he visto sus novias salir en reiteradas ocasiones de Tauro. -Miro a Aioros- Bueno, a Seika no, pero a todas las demás las vi seguro.

 _ **Casa de Tauro.**_

-Shaka. Milo... -Aioros se puso delante de ellos- No creo que sea algo como eso... ha de haber un mal entendido. -Miro a los otros- También creo que es un mal entendido con lo de sus novias, de seguro fueron a hablar de alguna cosa con Alde... -Trato de calamar a las fieras que eran sus camaradas.

-Hay si... hay Alde... ahí… Justo ahí... -El castaño dorado se quedo helado, al igual que todos los demás- si... justo ahí...

-¿Así? -escucharon que preguntaba el hombre- ¿O con más suavidad?

-Como quieras, estoy en tus manos... -Escucharon que decía Seika- Ah Aioros no le puedo pedir algo así, es muy torpe en este tema...

-La palabra es inexperto. Seika. Dudo que Aioros haya podido tener mi tiempo de práctica… -El otro pensó en los años que estuvo muerto por culpa de Saga. Mientras escuchaba a su _**prometida**_ "disfrutar" lo que sea que ese mal amigo de Aldebarán le estuviera haciendo.

-Hay si... Si, supongo que esa es la palabra... Hay Alde... que rico...

 _ **Habitación.**_

-¡PERO QUE... DIA...!-Aioros se quedo helado, Seika estaba acostada boca abajo en una camilla para masajes y el grandote le practicaba unos justo en medio de espina.- ¿Que pasa aquí?

-Pues Seika -el hombre alejo sus manos de la chica- me pidió un masaje de urgencia, quiso mover tu escritorio para limpiar y tuvo una contractura total de los músculos de la espalda.

-¿Que hacen todos aquí? -La chica observo a todos los demás que les miraban desde la puerta.

 _ **Unos minutos después.**_

-Estaba hablando con Shaina de los masajes en la cervical que practica Alde -Informo la morena, ante el alivio de Shaka.- Te dije hoy a la mañana que me dolía el cuello y como no podías hacerme un masaje me pedí un turno con Alde.

Las demás mujeres presentes no tardaron en aclarar las dudas de por que concurrían tan frecuentemente a la morada del toro. Todas tenían la misma versión: contractura, dolor muscular, una molestia en el cuello... o porque sencillamente se les había antojado un buen masaje.

-Alde... –Aioria le miro aliviado de que Marin no tuviera pensado engañarle con él- ¿Desde cuándo practicas masajes?

-Hice el curso para matar el aburrimiento, Europa le contó a las demás y desde entonces atiendo a las chicas en mis tiempos libres -Todos se sintieron de lo peor por haber desconfiado de Aldebarán. Incluso Mu, a pesar que él no tuviera novia, llego a dudar un poquito de su amigo.

-Alde... -Athena apareció interrumpiendo la conversación- Necesito de tus servicios... me duele toda la espalda. –Dijo mientras se refregaba un poco los hombros.

-¿Incluso Athena? –Milo la miro- ¿A cuantas más atiende este toro?

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
